What is This Place?
by NightShroom
Summary: Ivan finds himself in a strange situation involving many of the other characters in Hetalia. Everyone seems to have a different story, and they all are told they are wrong, but are they wrong or the system they are put in? RusCan along with some other pairings. Possible horror mystery story to come for those who love thrills.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is going to be a lot of fun! Don't worry there's more to meets the eyes in this chapter. Some of the stories will go into more dept, and will give reason. A few might seem strange at first.  
Anyway Enjoy!

If there is anything overly odd, anything out of place, or anyone out of character please do tell. :3

* * *

What is this place?

Ivan swallows walking into this new place. He scrunches up his nose as the scent of new plastic molests his airways. The poorly lit atmosphere was mostly shades of grey, and the woman at the front desk seemed somewhat attractive, but that smile was a bit off. Was she afraid of him?

Interesting as it was there was something much more important on his mind. Being trapped in this place was no walk in the park. How long would it be? The question wavers in his mind longer as the light above the front desk begins to flicker.

This mental hospital wasn't going to get any better.

Ivan sighs fallowing a woman that he heard a few people call Eliz. He calmly walks by her side in hand cuffs, with his face showing no emotion. It truly represented a stone slate.

He is lead to a room. It was plain and rather boring, but it would have to do. He hears the woman say. "Now Ivan, when your sister brings in your clothing I'll give it to you for you to put away. There are also a few rules here. First, the rooms are checked randomly so don't get caught with anything or else. Second, no sexual relations with..." Her voice is no longer heard as she carries on. The Russian looks down and sees a few colored lines.

He listens in long enough to here, "Theses lines will bring you to where you have to go so you don't get lost. The green will bring you to the Cafeteria, the blue will bring you to circle time, and the orange will bring you to Doctor Williams." You have got to be kidding. Lines to fallow? Was this a mental hospital or a pre-school?

She lets him into his room. "Now remember, you cannot leave this room without permission. The bathroom is down there to the right and I will escort you when needed." She smiles brightly at him. "Have a nice day!" The statement was so sweet it could rot your teeth.

Ivan sighs and walks about the room aimlessly trying to get a feel on just what was here. There were two beds and two dressers that didn't even match. Yes, perfect for OCD isn't it? Good thing that wasn't his problem.

He looks up at the clock. "Circle time…" the scarf around his neck suddenly felt tight. Here goes nothing.

The pale boy walks down the damned blue line and looks up to see people around his age sitting in chairs in a circle. Of course, the Russian was still cuffed. So he sits down and looks about as the same female from the desk grins at him. "Hello, would you like to join us Ivan?" Is there a choice?

"Da." He looks around seeing he wasn't the only one cuffed. There was a blonde boy with piercing green eyes. Where was he from?

"So!" the woman claps her hands together. "How about we all say some things about ourselves?" How about we don't?

A kid to the right goes first. He seemed rather uncomfortable but not scared. He was very out of place. "My name is Arthur… I'm here because of my Schizophrenia. ". Ivan notes his inability to focus his eyes in one place. Also the bushy eye brows were rather distracting.

Next came someone obviously American, even if he was unfamiliar with the accents of the English language. "I'm Alfred, and I'm here b-because I binge and purge. " The blush on his face was showing the boy's embarrassment on the subject, but otherwise he seemed overall very confident.

Then there was a very cocky looking individual that also appeared albino. "Hey my name is Gilbert." He flashes a grin. "Und I am here for being too awesome!" He clears his throat. "Well actually… I'm here for attempted suicide." Well that was surprising. Now for the serious looking boy unusually close to him.

He was a blonde and blue eyed with a gaze almost as cold as the Russian's. "I am Ludwig." The accent was pretty similar to the albino's as well. "I'm here for stating an opinion. I thought this country had freedom of speech." No one questioned what, although Ivan became quite curious.

Then next to him was a much smaller individual. He was quiet, reframed from speaking, and had about as much emotion in his glance as an animal. "Herro. I am Kiku." Definitely Japanese, "and I am here for… various reasons." He did look like the type to snap, although what was his breaking point?

Then came a Spanish looking fellow with wide green eyes. "Hola." The boy chimes flashing a cheeky grin. He seemed harmless enough. "My name is Antonio, and I am here for the way I think. I like to feel powerful, like I can conquer the world." How though? Nobody here liked to give much detail, but then again it's not like Ivan himself was about to.

There was a pissed off looking fellow with crossed arms and a clear pout across his face. "My name is Lovino. Don't call me Lovi!" he hissed out that last part. "I'm here for drug abuse and selling myself." He appeared as though he didn't wasn't to be judged. There was obviously much more to his story as well.

Finally the green eyed one that was also cuffed. He looks away from everyone and stairs out the thick glassed window. "I am Bash. I'm here because I had to protect my sister. Nobody seems to understand that." Ivan smiles childishly at that. This one seems awfully neutral to everyone here.

"Ivan? … Ivan!" Ivan snaps out of his trans and looks over at the woman.

"Da?"

"Care to explain you're reason for being here?"

"Nyet, I see no reason for you to know this information."

"If I tell you my secret will you tell me yours?"

Hmmm. Fair enough. Ivan decides to play into this person's hands. "Da."

"Well my name is Francis, and I'm here to help you." Wait… Francis? So that means… "I was in a place like this myself several times growing up." He would smile at the rest of us. "I was doing some naughty things like Lovino over there, but not quite the same. " He turns to Ivan once more. "So why are you here?"

* * *

Oooo! A cliff hanger! Kinda. Hope you like it. The next chapter will actually be up tomorrow. Any complaints? Do tell. I'm here to please you guys.


	2. Chapter 2: He's Here

Okay so this is where some creepy things come into play. If you don't like a fright, or think it's too scary (for whatever reason) you simply do not have to read. Then there is also the meeting or Matty and Ivan w

* * *

There's a creaking in the floor boards as the light begins to flicker more. What was that?

Ivan clears his throat. "I'm here for defending myself, da? My sister came at me. Natalya. She should be the one in here…" He closes his eyes. "So weird…"

There was more to the story of course, but unlike the others Francis encourages more. "Well what else? We all know that's not enough Ivan." The blonde smiles and tilts his head. Truly here to help those who need it, but why?

"I flipped out after she took my scarf off."

"Define 'flipped out'."

Ivan keeps his mouth pursed in a flat line. Nothing more was to be said. He wasn't going to be embarrassed by his childish actions.

Francis would sigh and looks to everyone. "Alright, Bash and Ivan I'm going to escort you to your rooms. Everyone else, go to the Cafeteria and enjoy lunch."

The group nods in one single motion. They all stand like robots assimilated to do so. Ivan watches with a harsh glance. These people look so dead on the inside.

Francis looks to Ivan. "Oh and you're getting a new roommate tomorrow if you behave." Oh joy. "His name is Feliciano Vargas. He's the twin of Lovino." The blonde man then leads them to their designated rooms.

Ivan lies in his bed staring up at the white ceiling. The clock was the only noise he could hear. Its ticking seemed to get louder and louder. The Russian sucks in a long breath and huffs it out before closing his eyes. This place was so boring and lonely. He missed Katyusha, his eldest sister. She would always take good care of him, but why was she so weird?

There's a knock at the door. "Hello Ivan." It was the brunette woman. What was she called again, Eliz? "I have your dinner, and when you finish Dr. Williams has requested you join him for a bit of an appointment."

"Da. I'll be there."

"Remember it's the orange line." She reminds the other.

After he finished the meal alone in silence with the clock ticking loudly, Ivan gets up and places the dish on the dresser. A dresser that was still absent of clothing, still loathing for something to fill its emptiness. The Russian turns his head and looks at the plain white door for a moment.

He hears a new noise accompanying the ticking of the clock. Something was scratching very lightly against something of the texture of glass. The scratches turned to tapping. Ivan swallows silently wishing that it was his imagination. He turns around and looks out the tightly sealed window. The nighttime was slipping in with a purple brown and blue abstract appearance, yet that didn't distract him from looking into those white eyes.

It was him, the Rake. Ivan shakes his head stepping back. How could he have fallowed. "Go away!"

The creature tilts his head and lifts its long lean finger up against the glass, and slowly brushes it making that horrid scratching. A movement so slow and light the sound lingers in the back of one's mind. This had to be a mind trick. He had to be schizophrenic as well. This isn't a real thing. That would be like saying slender man is real.

Ivan decides he needs a doctor. One that treated mental wounds would work best in this case. It's time to solve all these problems. Even if they weren't what the doctor expects.

He exits his room and looks down at the orange line. It seemed like something you shouldn't fallow. Something that would lead you down the wrong path, but he fallows it despite the sinking feeling in his stomach.

The Russian finds his way to the door. It was the classical brown solid door with a tinted window titled "Dr. Williams".

Ivan's pulse quickens when he hears someone softly whisper, "Come in." He shakes his head some. Was this some joke? Who tells someone to enter like that? Did the Rake learn how to speak? Did it lead him here on purpose? Was it going to eat him alive or slowly torment him? Worst of all, was it just going after him, or had it already collected his precious sisters?

He collects himself and creeks the door open to a surprising sight. It was a bubbly room full of color, with a medium framed man sitting at the dark wooden desk accompanied by a small bear. It was a relief, but at the same time it was… weird.

Ivan takes a seat in one of the two matching maroon chairs facing the Doctors desk at an angle. "Hello." There was that harsh whispering again. So it was him? Who talks like that?

"Speak up. How do you get others to listen to you? I can barely hear."

"Oh um." It was still so scratchy and quiet. "Well you see when I'm their ticket out of here everyone tends to listen better. Although people still seem to see strait through me. It's almost like I'm invisible." Dr. Williams fixes his glasses.

He was a strange one. His room was a breath of fresh air compared to the rest of the grey building, but it was so out of place. The walls were a dulled purple with white trimming that blended well with the dark blue carpet. Ivan notes it's the same blue Natalya's eyes are. He looks at the Doctor. His desk was full of cluttering nick-knacks. Some even moved and did things like the bird that dips into the colored water solution because of evaporation.

Then there was he himself. The Russian studies the other. He was smaller than himself, and had pale skin like his own. He was obviously from a colder climate or perhaps England; because lord knows they hardly see the sun there. His glasses were rounded at the edges, and if truth be told he looked a lot like that kid that binged, but thinner and better trained in business. His hair was golden and wavy and had purple eyes. Ivan blinks some thinking to himself: Are those my purple eyes? The man before him had features that complimented him well. So why so quiet?

"I assure you, you are not invisible. You are simply too quiet."

The man behind the desk would giggle lightly. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Ivan is taken aback some. "Why are you not louder?"

"I see no reason to be."

"Why?"

"We're here for you Mr. Braginski." That voice was beginning to get on the Russian's nerves, but he easily stays in check. "and we should be talking about you."

He'd rather not. Ivan looks around trying to find a scapegoat. He needs more time away from that room. It was too creepy, although it was still better than dealing with Natalya. There's a shiver that goes down the larger males spine. Yes, he would much rather deal with the Rake than her.

Ivan smiles and looks at the small bear approaching him. "Why is he here?"

"He helps some of the patients cope."

"Ah." Ivan picks the bear up-

"B-BE CAREFUL!" The Canadian stops and swallows before finishing the rest of what he had to say. "He doesn't like to be handled like that. D-don't touch his stomach."

Ivan grins like a child. So this bear was the other's weakness? Oddly enough the bear seemed to like the Russian. It nuzzles into his broad torso and looks over to its owner. "Who?"

"That would be Ivan, Kumajaja."

The bear repeats himself, "Who?"

"I'm Matthew! You're owner. I'm the person that feeds you.

"Where?"

"We're from Canada!"

* * *

Figured I'd end this one off lightly. By the way The Rake is a creepy pasta online that is a scary story like say slender man or Bigfoot. If you want information on it here's a link: wiki/The_Rake  
I do not own anything about The Rake, any other tall tale, or Hetalia for that matter.

So is it all in his head? Is he crazy? Well that's for me to know. :D  
The relationship thing will get fluffier and fluffier the more the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 3 What's Real

So here's where it gets a little more interesting. Things may get clearer or even harder to figure out. It all depends on you. ;)  
Hope you enjoy!~

* * *

Ivan sits back in his seat and tilts his head slightly to the right. "So aren't you supposed to be 'treating' me?"

Matthew fixes his glasses then nods with the hint of a smile. "Of course, but first you need to open up Ivan. "I can't fix the problems of a math book that's locked shut now, can I?"

The Russian mulls this over for a moment keeping a concrete appearance. Dr. Williams sits patiently with a smile. This, quite frankly, was getting to Ivan. How could that little "doctor" be so happy? What exactly is he happy about? Then there was his real problem, The Rake. Of course! Even this horribly out of place room couldn't pull that away. "Matthew." The pronunciation was thick with accent. "There's actually-"

The Canadian clears his throat, "Please, call me Dr. Williams, or at least call me Mr. Williams."

"Mr. Williams." The taller male holds back from rolling his eyes. This man was no doctor. "There's something outside my window, erm… well it was." Matthew furrows his eyebrows creating a perplexed expression. "and it fallowed me from my home in Moscow."

Matthew sighs cutting the other off once more. "I don't need this non-sense. You're sounding like that young boy Arthur. Who actually has a condition, but you don't have any mental disorder of that sort. I'd prefer you don't make up stories like Ludwig had simply to leave." The honey blonde's voice was still nothing more than a harsh whisper, but it was noticeable. His purple eyes seemed to flare, but the rest of his soft appearance didn't make him very threatening.

"Well I can ask a question, da?"

"Da. I-uh I mean yes. Yes, you can ask questions."

"What did Ludwig say to try to leave?" The small bear nuzzled into Ivan's thick coat. This seemed to slightly agitate the doctor.

"Well, although I shouldn't be telling you this, Ludwig had decided to try convincing me he had to leave with his brother to protect him from what drove him over the edge in the first place. A mister Slender". The Canadian sighs shaking his head some then looks back to Ivan with a small smile. "Just tell me what's really wrong. That way you'll be closer to leaving. I don't need anymore stories."

Ivan sits back some with the bear stroking down its course white fur. "You don't believe me." His expression sinks into oblivion. Nothing human was left. It appears like he was the type to burn down his own home to keep others from it.

"Just tell me the truth."

"I was." He looks down at the bear with dark maroon eyes. "You don't believe me." He repeats and lifts his head looking at the other again. "So there is no point in telling you. You are like the others."

"Now don't say that." Matthew frowns, feeling like he'd lost the Russian's trust. Well the little amount he had acquired.

Ivan stands up out of his chair and places the small white bear on the desk and calmly walks out of the room with his scarf fallowing behind him. There's a light _click_ signaling the closing of the door.

The tall pale teenager looks to the orange line in disgust and brings himself to his plain room. He walks inside and looks to the dresser. On top of it there was a stuffed plastic Wal-Mart bag with some pieces of cloth from clothing peeking out of some shy tears in the plastic. Ah his sister had brought his clothing. What a sweet… weird thing she was.

Ivan glances past the bag and looks at the window. The color scheme outside had faded into grays and blues, and there was no sign of the yellow atrocity he feared. Maybe that Mr. Williams was right after all. Was it all in his head? Did he internally make it up because of the yearning to leave this grey boring place?

At this point he couldn't tell. Already the memory of it had become a blur. It still felt eerie inside the plain room with the ticking clock, so Ivan exits the room leaving the door wide open behind him. Everyone was starting to come back from dinner, so he shifts through the crowed without being noticed by the Hungarian female watch dog, and he walks past where the lines branch out.

It was time for a new mission. His sister had brought those clothes. She couldn't have left already, could she? He had to see someone familiar. This place was already making his skin crawl. Maybe someone he knew could wind his brain back up to a normal setting and make the nightmare go away.

He makes it to the front desk and glances around. He couldn't see her anywhere. Not her similar hair. Not her hair band or even her overly large and bouncy breasts. His weird sibling was nowhere to be found.

Francis at the front desk looks up from his work at Ivan with bewildered eyes. "Oh, I'm afraid you're going to have to go back to your room. What are you doing out here? You're not even supposed to come in contact with other patients yet."

Ivan couldn't find the words to explain his reasoning for being where he was. So he simply looks at the blonde male with wild eyes. He looked like a cornered mouse about to be consumed by its prey.

Francis smiles in a somewhat fake manner and stands up. "Well come on now Mr. Braginski. I may have work to get to, but you're not getting off free." No, he wasn't. Not in this place.

Once Francis made a movement toward Ivan the Russian could feel his right arm twitch away out of instinct. "Please Ivan; don't make this harder than it has to be here."

Ivan felt his head shake, but he wasn't the one telling it to do so. He felt like he was on auto pilot.

Francis' lips purse into a flat line, and his eyes lower in frustration. "I don't know who you think you are, but this is not acceptable." His voice was beginning to deepen showing how serious he was becoming. The French man takes a step toward Ivan, whom in turn takes a blind step back.

"Ivan if you do not stop right now and allow me to bring you back to your room I'm going to have no choice but to exclude you from the cafeteria for an extra week."

The Russian felt the corner of his lips tug into a snug smirk, and form words he wasn't thinking. "Da. Tell me how that works out for you. It's obvious I could take you. I would win then take the keys. Then I would leave. Is that why you are so nervous?" He felt himself chuckle deeply, a sort of _kolkolkol_ noise.

There was another foreign feeling the Russian felt. Someone grabbed his arm from behind. It made his heart race as he sucked in a breath. Then there was a serious and assertive voice that came behind it. "Mr. Braginski, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your room without a problem. Here at Four Corners this kind of behavior is not acceptable."

Ivan tugs away in a natural reaction but the hold on his upper arm was stronger than he expected. When he turned back to see who had a hold of his he was even more surprised.

Matthew Williams.

* * *

Tell me what you think! It always matters, so please just give me a little advise or feed back. It would really help.

Again, I own nothing but plot.  
I do not own Slender, The Rake, or Hetalia  
If you want to learn more about Slender check this out /urban-legends-the-terrible-legend-of-slender-man/ 4274/


	4. Chapter 4 Who's Crazy?

Hmm well enjoy!~

* * *

There was a scolding look upon Matthew's face. He clearly was upset. Ivan just thought it was odd he acted so meek when he could have just done this. Of course he's not that swell of a listener either, now is he?

Dr. Williams takes Ivan by the back of the arm in a more rugged manor. "I've got this Francis…" He pulls on the Russian that was still in a tizzy. His sister… He had to see his sister! Why wasn't she there? Where could she be? Was this even reality or a sick perk to being insane?

"Am I insane?" Ivan thought out loud; causing the doctor to simply grin. Ivan snaps his head to see this sight. What was going on?

"I'm afraid you might be." The meek scratchy whisper of a voice had appeared again. The lights in the hall started to flicker some, which proved how little this place cared for paying electricity bills.

The Russian sighs being pushes through the open door way into his bland room once again. "I'm afraid we may have to prescribe you. You will have to see me again tomorrow young man." Before Ivan could spin around to take a look at the Canadian the door was shut closed. This caused his pale face to crease slightly, but that was the least of his troubles. No doubt he could fake taking pills like a pro, but what about his sister, the Rake, and everyone else? He already knew there was no way of exception. Even here he was going to have a hard time finding friends. A true outcast; he walks a lonely road.

The tall male sighs and looks to the window. He is relieved to see nothing but a tree branch folly in the weak night breeze. He looks back to his clothing in the tattered plastic bag, but it seems as though someone has rummaged through it.

Ivan grinds his teeth feeling something well up inside of him. He was never good at controlling his anger. No one should touch his things. He would rather burn them than see anyone else touch a morsel.

He rummages through the bag himself to no avail, for he doesn't know what was there in the first place. How could he know if something was missing if he didn't know what he had? He clenches up his fist before reminding himself to calm down. After all it was his own fault for leaving that door open.

The Russian sucks in a breath and sighs in an exaggerated manor before stuffing his clothing into the ugly dresser and he crawls onto the bed. The mattress felt like cardboard that had little fingers to jab into pressure points. He rolls onto his side and decides to discard his jacket and scarf with no one around, to see if he could muster up enough weariness to get some sleep.

"Welcome to hell." He thought to himself, before drifting off in the light of the drab room.

*End of day one*

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the Russian woke up with a start.

_BANG BANG BANG "_Wake up and get dressed!" the feminine yet powerful voice boomed inside the room, even with the door closed. "You don't want me to come in there with you all half nude and such, do you?" No.

Ivan groans softly as he slinks out of the piece of shit he got to call a bed, and makes his way to the dresser putting on fresh attire.

"Hurry up!"

The warning barely fazed the Russian. He shuffles to his coat and scarf, and as he wraps the white accessory around for the last time the guard unlocked the door and let herself in.

"This is your new roommate. His name is Feliciano. I expect you will give him the details?" The guard giggles and was off to do whatever it is she does.

Ivan looks to his new comrade and sneers. "Da. This is my room. I suppose we share it."

The young Italian was chipper. His grin was horribly honest compared to other's who bare it within these walls, and his mouse brown hair had an annoying curl to one side that bounced a bit. Feliciano nods happily. "Hiya, it's so nice to meet you!"

Ivan remains still for a moment looking at the other. "Da…" He sighs and looks at the clock. He had already missed breakfast, so he cringes slightly at the apparent churning of his stomach. "First… bonus time, then lunch, then circle time," He rolls his eyes, "then dinner, and I think showers after that."

The Italian jumps for joy allowing his curl to sway some, even his eyes brighten. "Oh boy! I'm so excited!" His eyes close up again and the olive skinned boy walks about as if they were open. Ivan blinks about to question this, but decides it's not even worth the time. This kid was happy to be here, and just plain high on life. Ivan nods to himself in confirmation. This kid was obviously a psychopath.

Feliciano bound around the room for a while explaining to the Russian everything he never asked. Like how his brother was a mafia leader bent on revenge, but was still a good guy as long as you let his attitude slide. Then we went on about how he knew Ludwig before here. "He's a good protector and helps me when I need it, vee~"

The Italian received some clothes from the guard not too long after. He thanks her and even flirts. Ivan couldn't help but listen in and watch from a distance. Was he just naming pasta's? The Russian couldn't tell, but he was still shocked at how much he could get away with. The guard only laughed and was off again. "I knew her too!"

Ivan turns his head with his cold solid expression and glances at the other. "How many people here do you know from before?"

"Everybody! Even you Ivan." The brunette giggles and puts his clothes away. What an odd little thing, but maybe he was smarter than he was letting on. Maybe.

All Ivan knew was that he had his sisters. These people were non sense, especially this Italian. They have had zero contact with one another in the past. He had no clue where this kid could possibly think they had.

"I lived in Moscow not too long ago." They couldn't have met.

"I know." Another giggle. This one was a little unsettling.

Ivan just shakes his head lying down on his bed looking up at the bland ceiling. "You didn't happen to help your brother out with the mafia did you?" If the information this kid had on him was bull shit then anything he had on anyone else was probably nothing as well.

"Oh not really. He's a good brother and tried to keep me away from that stuff. Of course I still got into some trouble."

Ivan turns his head and looks at the Italian with emotionless gray and purple eyes. "What did you get in trouble for then?"

"Oh me?" Feliciano springs up with an open smile. "People think I'm crazy! I think it's funny because I know more than they do. So they lock me up." He giggled lightly then deflates with a sigh, and he lies down on the ground sprawled out.

Ivan could see why, but still this Italian was harmless. Why get him locked up? Whatever at least now he had a roommate to listen to, and someone that could perhaps see the rake as well.

Feliciano looks at the clock with his eyes still closed and tilts his head. "Hey is it bonus time?"

Ivan glances up and smirks some. "Yeah, here's some advice comrade. Enjoy it while you can, Da?"

"Si!~"

* * *

So Italy is in this place like the rest of them. You'll have to determine for yourself if he's crazy or actually knows more than the others. ^^  
Thanks for reading~  
Oh and I don't own Hetalia.


	5. Chapter 5 It's not bonus time!

Some stuff to add on to the confusion, but after this chapter it will all start to connect :3

* * *

Bonus time was nice as always. It was a time to do something you liked in order to learn how to cope with whatever mental issues you had. Whether they were anxiety, anger, or stress related. Then if you were just flat out crazy you could do something like paint. Ivan glances over to find Feliciano painting, Alfred and Arthur were playing video games, Ludwig and Kiku were playing a game of chess, and Gilbert sat with Bash discussing something. Where did the Spaniard go?

Ivan shakes his head returning to the book he was reading. He decided it wasn't his problem. It was probably just his appointment or something… Wait a minute… Where was Lovino?

Ivan keeps his face in the book but shifts his irises from side to side to watch the others and out for that guard.

She was tough and did her job well. Earlier that day someone of another sector of the building tried to escape. She tackled them to the ground and held them down.  
Their group could see everything from the windows. They had shoved at each other some to catch a glimpse. Ivan being the tallest didn't have to shove to see the entire thing.  
Unfortunately the lad had a pencil, and being the psychopath he was, he repeatedly stabbed her in the arm with it. The red and light grey evidence was a shimmer on her arm when she came back inside with the boy.

Ivan found it amusing. He had to admit that being here longer would make it harder not to snap. It's like this was all a test.

When he glances around for the fourth or fifth time the coast was completely clear. So he exits the room crossing his fingers that no one will notice his presents is gone. The halls were vacant and a shameful gray color as always. Was it just him or were they getting longer as he strode across the generic speckled grey floors?

As the Russian's boots begin to echo across the halls he focuses on the floor again. It looked like they had once been white, but to his knowledge this was a relatively new building…

Ivan furrows his brows contemplating how they could get like this so quickly. Sure, the cleaning job wasn't perfect, but they did clean it. It still couldn't scuff like this so quickly. The speckles factor was making the Russian think they were patterned there on purpose.

Ivan suddenly stops and looks up from the floor. This hallway was still far from over… How queer. He glances back and forth and blinks. There was a muffled conversation…

"No you damn bastard! …. We're looking for …"

"Oh por favor Lovi? You know…."

"What did I … you! Now…"

The Russian brings his gloved hand up and pushes his hair behind his ear and brings it to that particular door. He now hears the conversation much clearer.

"I'm still surprised we got away with getting out of there."

"You're such a dumb ass." There was a long sigh. "You're lucky I needed you. I really do doubt you're a genius."

"Check the IQ tests!"

"SHHHHH, YOU IDIOT."

"Lo siento, but it's true. Oh, what about your brother?"

"We'll come back for him." There was a pause. "He can take care of himself… God damn it Spaniard stop touching me!"

"I thought you would smile if I tickled you~"

"Ugh."

Ivan brings his head away from the door and allows his hair to fall back into its place. He backs up behind the hinge of the door as the others creek the door open.

"Is anyone out there?"

Ivan smirks behind the open door as they pop their heads out.

"No bastard. Let's go. We got what we needed."

"Okay!"

"SHHHHHHH."

The two olive skinned lads head back toward the others without looking back. Ivan chuckles lightly to himself. That was much more interesting than bonus time.

He opens the door and looks into the room seeing only one stray light on the ceiling swaying back and forth. It squeaks in time with its sways and shows sections of the room at a time. It looked like a moldy old storage place. There were two questions at this point. Well main questions.

What did the other two know that Ivan did not, and what did they take from that room?

He presses his lips together making a light intrigued hum sound. They were going to try to escape, eh. This will be something to look into. That doctor will have to be questioned as well. There had to be an honest way out of here, but if it's not worth it this was a viable option.

Ivan steps back and closes the door with a _Reeeeeeep. __**Click.**_

After he closes the door he hears something scrape around inside the room… Like a rat, an extremely large carnivorous rat.

Ivan brings his hand to the door handle, and even through his glove it was cold. He inhales through his nose as he thought whether or not to open the door again. He twists the handle and hears a large scream.

_**RAAAAAH!**_

_. . . . ._

Ivan sighs out of relief after realizing that the scream had come from the end of the hall he had come from. It was probably just another face-less character freaking out.

The brave Russian open the door despite the mini heart attack and glances inside. The light had stopped swinging and was now still over a clean desk. The desks grain and color matched the dresser he had in his room. He steps inside slowly hearing each and every step he makes twice. His breathing was dragged and addible, along with his heart beat that pumped loudly in his ears, and he could feel it over his entire body_. __**Lub-dub. lub-dub. lub-dub.**_

Ivan looks down and spots a piece of paper and snatches it up. There was something taped to it?

He didn't know. The Russian had already left the room and closed the door. Hell no, he was not doing that alone again.

"Ivan!" Shit, shit, shit.

Francis trots up to the other. "We've been looking for you! You're going to miss out on lunch if you don't hurry."

Ivan nods feeling his stomach burn inside of him. He was starting to feel like he was starving. Have a rush with no food in your stomach; it never feels well. "Da. I'll be right there."

Francis nods. "By the way… Don't try that again. Elizabeta can't work the clock all the time, so starting tomorrow a Scottish man is going to start working for that shift."

"Da… I won't."

"You're lucky you got off so easily today.."

"Mhmm…"

The cafeteria was filing out. He walks over and gets whatever it was being thrown on a plate for him. He looks down and the brown mush and shrugs. He's had worse and it didn't matter at this point. He was hungry.

Ivan picks at his food after filling his stomach halfway. With everything on his mind, and it all being interesting, he was quite excited. What to do next… Circle time right? Maybe he could get out of it.

He was now alone in the cafeteria so he walks up to Eliz and smiles. "Is Dr. Williams free this afternoon?"

The guard blinks at him. "Well I'm not sure. He did request to see you today anyhow." She smiles. "Let's go check."

So they venture to the doctor's room and she knocks on the door. "Dr. Williams?"

Ivan and Eliz exchange glances after a long moment.

She knocks again. "Matty? Are you in there?"

"Hmmm… oh Yeah, yeah I'm in here. Just a moment."

"Alright, Ivan is here. I'm going to go to my post." She gives Ivan a sturdy look that says not to go anywhere.

She leaves and as she goes out of sight the Canadian opens the door. Matthew sniffles before tossing a tissue away.

"Looks like I'm not the 'sick' one anymore."

"Ivan, I'm not in the mood for your cruel humor." There was seriousness in his tone that makes it seem like something urgent had come up.

And he didn't even get to read the paper he had found. He crumples the paper even more in his coat pocket.

What is this place?

* * *

So They're all in weird spots. More appearances on the Rake later. The note will be read next chapter, and Italy might be explained soon, maybe not.  
Romano and Spain will be explained in about two chapters.  
Don't worry that's not all the scary you're going to get, and RusCan coming up soon ;)

I don't own Hetalia or any of these wonderful characters, nor the legends. Just the plot.  
If they're is anything I need to improve on writing and voice wise, please give feedback. It will help soooo much.


	6. Chapter 6 Paper Trials

Long time no post. All I can say is that I hate New York Regents Exams. Five this year, and I have seven finals on top of that. Studying is a time consuming bitch.

* * *

Ivan glances around the room. It's strange coloring still not making any sense. His purple eyes meet the Canadians; who's looked rather traumatized.

Matthew sighs and holds his head in his hands. "Ivan, there has been a major issue that I have to deal with deal with alright?"

Ivan simply nods, "I simply wish to stay here until circle time has ceased."

"Fine, fine. There was something else I still have to request of you."

"What would that be?"

"I need you to start fallowing the rules. I had heard of what you did during bonus time."

"Well. Word around here sure does spread fast." He fakes a smile as Matthew looks up at the other with sorrowful eyes.

"Please Ivan, no more shenanigans."

"There is something I need to tell you though."

The Russian grips the paper inside his pocket, as he bites the side of his cheek trying to determine how much he wanted to tell the doctor. Could he be trusted?

"What is it Ivan?"

"I found a note… I haven't read it yet. The way that I found it was rather suspicious." He glances to the side, "I haven't read it yet." He admits.

This perks the Canadian's interest. "Will you read it to me?"

"Uh… Da…"

Ivan pulls the crumpled paper out of his pocket and unfolds it. He glances over the stained and crumpled surface. There was a smeared date on the top right corner, and a scribbled out signature at the bottom.

"What is it? What does it say?"

"It appears to be… a poem."

"What about?"

Ivan looks down reading the short poem of couplets. It reads;

_Something is still missing. Could it be me?  
I'm told unless your of age you can't see._

_I'm told to be myself, but what am I?  
Is this all a conspiracy, a lie?_

_I feel like I matter, but then reflect  
on all the people that have lost respect._

_These feelings 'tell me' pull me over there.  
The direction still unknown, but I swear_

_When I get there, to where I'm being pulled.  
I know things will no longer be quite so dulled._

_If I do end up making an impact,  
May things stay in a way that they're intact._

The Russian furrows his brows reading it. "I think a child wrote this. Here, read it yourself."

He hands the paper to the doctor, who in turn reads it fixing his glasses. His face flushes a light pink. "Hmm, it appears to be rather old. It might be by a past student. You know this use to be a school, but then it was burnt down. Unfortunately there was a casualty, but he risked his life for the others. I wonder who wrote this."

Ivan shrugs a shoulder and glances up seeing there is writing on the back, "There is something written on the back too."

Matty turns in over and reads the barely eligible writing.

"_What a small dirty place  
With hidden is but one ace  
The teachers here are fine  
The students, not so divine_

_The kids are the worst part  
I think they lost their heart  
You think this is but rhyme?  
Too bad they're causing crime!_

_The rules here are weird and coded  
and most of which have been molded._"

The Canadian clears his throat pausing before he glances down the page to read a small excerpt he noticed. "It also says 'To whom this may concern'". He frowns, "and the rest is smeared."

Ivan nods slightly. "What do we do now?"

"We don't do anything. This is just poems from some kids' way back when."

"How long ago was the building burned down?"

"I'd say about six decades ago."

Ivan's expression contorts. "That's awfully long ago. What do you think it means by 'molded'? What were the rules molded to?"

Matthew sighs, "Please Ivan, don't look too far into this. It is simply a child's poem. It probably means nothing at all."

Ivan leans back in his chair thinking that he came across it for a reason. "Can I have it back?"

"I suppose."

The Russian takes the paper back and stuffs it away. He'd learned some new information, but there seemed to still be a lot to find out.

Matthew leans his head on the cool desk. "You may go back to your room. The others won't be back from circle time for a little while, but I trust you to behave and go back to your room."

"Thank you…" Ivan looks down for a moment wondering why the other had suddenly depended on him to do something on his own. Wasn't he considered a psychopath here? Isn't that dangerous? Perhaps the Canadian took too many over the counter drugs and can no longer think independently for the time being.

Either way Ivan stands up and pulls his scarf a bit loose to breathe easier. He trusts him… It still boggled his mind. He had just broken the rules.

Ivan steps out of the office and makes his way back to the dull room. He steps inside and closes the door behind him slowly feeling an eerie draft wash over him. It coats his skin in goose pumps even with the coat he wore. It was chilling to the bone, and sharp instances of this feeling were pulsing deep within him. He pulls the paper out and glances down at it. It was so week and frail, but it still held words.

He looks over to see Feliciano's things. Ivan tilts his head slightly and grins evilly. Looking through his things would be one way of getting to know the Italian more. The light flickers slightly as the Russian makes his way to the bag, and he digs through looking for anything of interest. So far there was just sauce stain T-shirts, some white flags, and a small heart locket that didn't exactly make the Russian's interest. His mouth gapes open slightly looking at a binder.

The Russian opens the dark cover over his lap to see a cover page that says "Game Plan"

He furrows his brows and flips the first page open. Written in large print the page stated, "_If you let any of them remember it's GAME OVER_".

Ivan blinks looking this over several times. What does "Game over" mean?

He goes to flip the second page only to hear everyone begin to come back with marching footsteps and a light fluttery chatter among a few of them.

Ivan shoves everything back as close to the way they were as humanly possible and shoves the bag back to where it was in the same angles and position propped against the wall.

He lays down onto his bed and stairs at the ceiling as if nothing had happened when the brunet walks into the room humming a happy tune. He didn't seem to notice anything.

Ivan kept his breath rate in check as his heart still slightly raced. So much was buzzing in his mind he was beginning to get a head ache, much like the Canadian…

He closes his eyes lightly feeling like something was watching him. When he dares open them and glances over at the Italian glaring at him with eyes flaring across the room.

Ivan sneers and leans his head back closing his eyes again. "What do you want?"

"I want my locket back!"

"What locket?"

He had never touched the locket… Best to play dumb, but where on earth could it have possibly gone in a two second span of time?

"It's worth money, but to me it's priceless. If you don't give it back we're going to have problems." Feliciano's voice broke and it seemed like he was about to cry.

"I did not take it, I swear, but if I happen to see a locket I will tell you. Now what did it look like?"

The Italian became flustered and wiggles his hands in the air some as he described it. "It was a golden heart locket on a silver chain. It's cliché I know, but I really need it back!"

"I will help you find it after dinner."

* * *

What do you think?~  
I do not own Hetalia D:  
But those poems are mine. Please don't use them for a school assignment or anything. Thank you~


	7. Chapter 7 Storm Begins

Mkay. New chapter woop!  
The chapters may or may not start getting longer after this.****

* * *

At the cafeteria everything was grey just like the rest of the building, other than that one office. Grey, grey, and more gray, but unlike the rest of the building the greys had less contrast. Over lapping one another it was like a sickening optical illusion. Even the shades closer to white looked oddly dark in here, even with plentiful lighting in the large spacious room. Everyone chattered lightly. Mostly it was all just a competition. Whose life was harder?

The Italians sat next to one another. It would be so much harder to tell them apart if their facial expressions were always the same. Lovino always looked very irritable and pissed off, whereas Feliciano appeared to be content… all the time. Next to them was Antonio. He seemed to smile a lot as well, but it had less honesty to it. The Germans sat at the far end of that table avoiding the others there. They appeared to be as close as the twins. Then at the table behind them were Arthur, Alfred, and Kiku. Everyone else wasn't at the same circle time. They were faceless. Ivan noticed he could never recognize them as they passed by; they held such simple and generic features.

Ivan glances around being the last one to arrive. The blonde Brit that's name was apparently Arthur kept glancing over at him with envious green eyes. Ivan tilts his head and smiles at the other while he thinks.

At the farthest table was Bash. He seemed to keep his yap shut the most.

The Russian walks over to sit with him. They do nothing but exchange dead glances, studying one another. Ivan smiles and Bash simply nods. The taller male chuckled lightly to himself, as if they had their own little secret language. They were surrounded by idiots.

Ivan sits up strait; the metal ridges of the long seats weren't very kind. He didn't feel very hungry, but knows a bit better than to fast.

The Russian gets up and makes his way to get some dinner. It was much more varied than lunch, but he still got it cold being the last one in line. At least he got it without a line being there to bother him.

Ivan sits back down and looks up to see the American glancing at him. He then shifts his sky blue eyes away quickly to talk to Arthur. Where they talking about him?

This frustrated him but he shrugs it off and eats his soggy dinner.

After he finishes his meal they've got about four minutes before they can leave. He reaches his hands down into his pockets and leans back slightly, yet in a way that he doesn't fall backward. The Russians furrows his silver brows while fiddling his fingers around in his pocket. Something that felt cold and oddly shaped danced on his fingertips.

He grabs a hold of it and lifts it into view. Bash glances over and his green eyes stayed as un-amused as they had been since day one.

The object glares some off of the light. Ivan grins looking at it. "A key." It was a golden key that glimmered mockingly at Ivan in its brilliance.

It must have been what was taped to the paper before, but while crumpling it up so much it must have come off. Still, where did it lead?

There was a booming lightning strike surprisingly close. Ivan tried counting how long before he heard the obnoxious thunder. He counted fifteen seconds. That's about three miles, or four and a half kilometers. It was much too far for anyone to begin getting worried.

The rain began to pound and tapper across the roof in melodic intervals. Everyone sat in the cafeteria beginning to scoot closer to one another because of the decreasing temperature. Ivan, quite honestly, was relieved to feel the light draft and the drop in humidity. It was nice.

The pale boy then stuffs the key back into pocket and glances around as everyone began to leave. The guard was, of course, on guard. He groans some to himself. The Canadian wanted him to be trust worthy, but at this point he was sniffing around way too much. There was no way he was going to just turn back now.

Everyone herded like cattle, makes their way back to their rooms. Ivan looks through his dresser and picks out some clothing… the showers. Dear god the showers. At least it was all males. At least no one seemed to be like _that. _ Then again if anyone did, Ivan appeared to be the type to be like _that_. Tall and somewhat bulky, his appearance wasn't the most innocent.

He glances over to see Feliciano still scrambling over his necklace. The Italian looks up with saddened eyes. "Okay… let's go to the showers and you will help me look for my locket, right?"

"Da." Honestly when Feliciano wasn't cheery and smiling it was a bit unsettling to the taller male.

"Okay, good, grazie."

So, onward they go once more, with fresh clothing slung over their arms like saddles. Ivan glances over to see everyone stares ahead, not making eye contact with one another in any way shape or form. He then assimilates and does the same, looking ahead. Once the showers are reached they all take turns walking in one by one. Ivan walks over putting his clothes on a bench, then waits for the other's to finish first.

The others don't take long. They get in, wash off, and get out. Some glance over at him, and he could swear he heard Alfred whisper, "Yo, I bet he's playing Shy Guy". Which made the Russian sneer to himself. He was simply relieving the other patients from having to see the scars that plagued his neck area.

Everyone slowly begins to file out, dirt clothes in their arms, as feet sweep across the moist floor. Their wet hair all plasters to their faces. They all looked either relieved or terrified. Then he is alone.

He sighs, stripping naked, then breaths in the constricting humid air before walking to the tiled wall and facing its horrific light grayish blue color. Then turns on the shower and begins to wash off hearing the rushing of the water, and the hardening pounding on the ceiling from the rain. Ivan rolls his shoulder back and bends his neck to face the hot water. It was actually quite nice. After he finishes washing off he twists the knob turning the water off and walks back. He grabs a towel and runs it over his hair, then his body drying it off. The Russian glances up as he hears a knock.

"Who is still in there?" It was the accent of the guard. She seems a bit concerned.

Ivan groans some and calls out, "It is only me. I am almost finished."

"Well alright. Just come out in the next five minute."

Elizabeta just gave him way too much time. Ivan quickly changes back and shifts his scarf into perfect place. He heard more thunder that seemed to accent the dripping of the shower head. About four minutes to use up.

The Russian makes his way to the vents. They seemed to whisper as cool dusty air breezes through it. Ivan leans in closer hearing someone get a little too loud.

"NON! I will not stand for that. You know he is hiding something!"

"Francis calm down." The scratch of a chair's legs against a hard coloring can be heard. "We don't know what is really wrong. Just let him speak of it on his own. He will crack. They all do eventually."

Ivan blinks leaning his clean ear against the dirty vent. "Oh please!"

"Francis." The other voice had warned. It was the Canadian's. It was the voice he had used when he had just about snapped. It made the tall male grin to himself. How much would it take to _really_ make him snap?

"Matthew you know this is dangerous! What about the ghosts! Really, did you think this was a great place to start a place like this? What were you thinking?"

"I… I don't know. I don't even remember much of how I got here. To this place I'm in."

"N-neither do I."

Who were they even talking about? Ivan had a bit of a sneaking suspicion it was himself, but In all reality there was no evidence.

"IVAN!"

The one called snaps his neck around looking at the door that was being bashed on. "Hurry up in there! We don't have all day!"

The Russian lowers his gaze and walks out of the showers still craving more. He wanted more information, more things to be lead to. He wanted to solve the mysteries unweaving here. They seemed to speak to him.

Just like that doctor's voice. Matthew; the honeydew blonde that has a personality as sweet as syrup. It almost made him sick to his stomach, but the other's real voice was so intriguing. It rang in his mind for the rest of the night. Confusing him, and making him think, the voice would even haunt his dreams some.

*End of Day Two*

* * *

I don't own Hetalia, blah blah blah  
It's the end of day two, so it's only just begun. Mwahaha, some more "scares" next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Golden Key

Woo longer chapter! I like this length more. I'm going to start making them about this length. Maybe longer later on.

* * *

Feliciano wakes up Ivan by nudging his shoulder twice. "I-Ivan, can you please wake up?"

The taller male flutters his eyes open and glances over at the other. "What is it?" His voice was relatively calm, but a bit groggy.

The Italian waves his hands hinged to his wrists looking like some sort of T- Rex. "Well you see I stayed up last night trying to look for my locket! Then I f-found it… Sort of. It's outside the window right there, and it's hanging off of a tree branch. I can't figure out how it got there, and when I leaned in close to the window to get a better look at it I felt like something was right past the glass." He shutters some putting his arms to his side tightly.

"I see… What time is it?" Ivan glances over to see the sun hadn't even decided to grace them with a peak of a sun rise at this point in time.

"I don't know… I think you were asleep for about three hours. I didn't go to bed yet. Ivan can you help me get that locket? I really need it and I'm scared."

The pitter patter of rain still danced on the window and above their heads. It had certainly died down, but there was still the cooling air left over from it as it slowly dies down over them completely as the conversation continued.

The Russian sighs some and shakes his head sitting up. "Feliciano, It is still dark out, and I don't think it is the best idea for me to break more rules right now. I can barely see you right now. Judging by your voice" His voice lowers, "and the fact that I can feel your breathing. I'd say that it's better to wait until sun rise."

"Please, oh please!" the other squeaks out before making a face that probably often gets him what he wants.

Ivan mulls it over and sucks in a breath slowly. "Alright… I will help you, but you will later have to do something for me." Who knows what the other was useful for, but it was likely he could be used in some way.

Feliciano nods like a bobble head and smiles. "Okay!~" the olive toned boy sniffles lightly as he calmed himself down.

"How do you expect me to help you?" Ivan's head was a whirling mess. How on earth did that locket get to the tree branch? He figures that he'll figure out how to get it as they go. It's how he liked to do a lot of things, and often it just work for him.

"Hum, well we need to get out of this room."

"Isn't it locked?"

"Well um…" Feliciano walks over to the door and gives it a light push. "I actually took care of that last night…"

Ivan walks over to see the Italian had stuffed the area a door would use to lock with toilet paper. "Why didn't Elizabeta notice what you did?"

Feliciano giggles, "Well I'm pretty good at distracting."

The Russian then fallows Feliciano through the dark hallway blindly. He looks down seeing that he can't differentiate between the colors of the lines that lead in this light. He looks back up seeing the back of the other's head, and he cannot help but get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt as though he was falling into someone's trap. Could it be Feliciano's? Maybe it was that dreaded Rake's games. Maybe it was all in his head. Maybe it was his doctor.

Matthew, the one that holds the eyes of a fighter and the voice of a victim. He couldn't seem to get the fact that the other was sick out of his head. Then there was what he had heard in the showers.

He had only been within these walls for two full days, and it was already starting to feel like this was the only world he has ever known.

Feliciano stops dead allowing the Russian, which was spacing out behind him, to bump into him lightly causing him to stop as well. The brown eyes glimmer some looking about. "Shh." The Italian points forward, showing that a red head was working at the front desk. There was a single panel above him that seemed to buzz as it desperately made light.

Ivan nods and they creep to the side toward some chairs that would match the ones in Mr. William's room if they weren't so drab in color.

The red head lifts his head up looking around as he taps some papers on the desk to even them out. "Oi! Who's there?"

Ivan sinks being the more obvious out of the two person party. With light hair, a white scarf, and being the taller one, he was much more likely to get caught in the dark than Feliciano. Who was oddly confident. The brunette likely sneaks about often. It may be genetic since his brother Lovino seems to be well at it too.

The indoor plant, that didn't thrive so well in its confinements, rustles slightly as Ivan's coat sleeve brushed the blade of a leaf.

Both party members stopped immediately.

"I said 'who's there?'" the Scottish man repeated through his teeth. He was either getting frightened or agitated.

No answer.

Ivan parts his lips to breathe lightly and paced although his heart was beginning to race. He couldn't keep up holding it while his blood was rushing.

Feliciano watches with wide keen eyes. He desperately needed that locket.

The red head walks out from behind the desk and squints stepping toward where they were. "How about you go back to where you belong?"

Ivan sucks in some air pretending he didn't hear a thing. Were they caught?

Feliciano backs up a bit lowering his eyes in frustration.

The Scottish man sneers, "Get back to your room. I can see your shadow!"

So he only saw one, and he didn't know who was who.

The red head blinks and takes a step back. "Wh-what?"

Ivan furrows his brows wondering what the other was seeing.

"What are you?" He takes another step back as Feliciano grins widely ducking his head down some.

Ivan glances to the wall, where a shadow bigger than themselves was getting smaller and darker. He stops breathing again seeing it was lean; the cause of the shadow was getting closer.

The red head widens his eyes realizing this and turns around. "Oh! You gave me a fright there Mr. Williams." He chuckles loudly and nervously.

"Yes well." The soft voice produces a cough that takes a few rounds to cease. "Allistor, you really shouldn't get startled here so easily. You know what happened. It's just some harmless ghouls."

Another chuckle, "I thought I heard something."

"You probably did." The Canadian smiles and giggles lightly in a charming matter.

"Yeah well… This place gets to me."

"It does most." He sighs, "You may retire for the night Mr. Kirkland. I'll take care of things from here."

Allistor shakes his head some, "No way sir, you're pretty sick."

Another charming giggle comes from Matty to convince otherwise. "No, no I'm fine. Just some loss of sleep. I'm fine. Besides, you're going to have a long day of work tomorrow. Off you go."

"Well… if you say so boss." The red head pats the honey blonde on the back before walking down the thinner hallway to the left of the desk.

Feliciano starts to continue creeping, but Ivan is still standing behind watching his doctor sit down and lean back trying to get comfortable. He then turns to see the Italian has moved on, so he decides to as well.

They stay next to the door and Feliciano turns to the Russian getting his face close to the other. "We need a key." He whispers.

Ivan lets his mind boggle. A key, a key.

He reaches into his pocket pulling out the golden key. "Try this, and then give it back to me, da?"

Feliciano nods once then turns back around about to try it.

Ivan grabs his shoulder and yanks him back and whispers in his ear. "_Nyet._" His accent thickened in the horse whisper. "Not yet, or _he _will catch us… We have to wait it out."

"Si."

They slowly and cautiously slip down the wall to the cold ground to play the waiting game.

Ivan studies the Canadian as Feliciano seems to force himself out of falling asleep. "Feliciano."

"Si?"

"Go back to the room and get some rest… I'll get your locket for you. It's already been an hour. I'm already in trouble."

"Bu-"

"Just go." The Russian snarled.

"O-okay…"

The Italian hands the key back over to Ivan, and he sneaks back to the room like a shadow in the night.

The pale leftover shoves the key into his pocket and looks up watching the Canadian. He was in pretty easy view, but his nerves have calmed and getting caught by the softy wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he'll get to hear him snap just a little more than the last time. He smiles at the thought and leans his head back.

Some time passes. Every little tick of the clock over the honey blonde's head seems to take longer to do its job with each stroke. _Tic. Tic. Tic… Tic… Tic…._

Ivan rolls his head back to look at the Canadian. He furrows his brows and blinks some feeling disturbed.

Matthew had his head on top of the desk. The only things visible to the platinum blonde were his fingertips hanging over the edge of the desk, and his wavy golden hair that lay a mass on his head. The other would groan lightly rolling his head over the light gray desk.

Ivan bites his lip feeling tempted to get up and see if the other was alright.

He then start to feel air being pushed onto his own pale fingers that he left near the door next to him. The Russian glances over at his hand, which was pressed into the speckled floor. The air kept coming and going, and it felt oddly warm.

Ivan immediately pulls his hand away after he begins to hear a snarky snorting sound; one like an animal would make. He glares at the crack of the door without blinking and paces his breathing once again.

What kind of animals are out there at this time of night?

The Russian glances back up to the desk to see Matthew was now staring at him unblinking. His expression was that of a hunting dog. Ivan jumps at the sudden change and keeps his eyes on the other's. The only thing that let Ivan know time hadn't stopped was the snarking and then a sudden scratching at the crack of the door. He couldn't move.

Matthew still had his fingers over the desk and looks at Ivan. He couldn't believe the other was right there, and he didn't even see! "Ivan." He whispered, trying not to get unwanted attention.

A voice behind the Russian's head repeats the Canadian's whisper. "_Ivan_." It was breathy and uneven.

The taller male simply looks at the man in front of him, unable to move toward him in any way.

Matthew parts his lip slightly as he breathes out of rhythm. He swallows as his eyes widen seeing something the other cannot. "Ivan!" he shouted at the other, then the scratchy voice fallows, "_Ivan! Use the key_."

Ivan begins to shake his head back and forth, "Go away. Go away!"

Matthew looks at the other perplexed as to why he won't get up. "Ivan." He whispers again lightly and makes his way around the desk to get to the other. "Get up!"

"_No, you should stay_."

"Ivan it's all in your head, just get up." The honey blonde makes his way closer to the other a step at a time. He swallows again, "Please Ivan."

Ivan looks up at him and manages to get feeling in his limbs again. He clenches his fists several times to feel them and gets himself up off the ground.

The door begins to get bashed into as if someone was shouldering it. One throbbing bash against it after another, it causes the light over the desk to flicker and buzz.

Matthew runs to the other through the three meters of distance still left between them. He takes the other wrist and drags him with more force than he had the first time he had dragged him to his room.

Ivan glances at the other, his brain unaware of what exactly was happening. He was being taken to the smaller hallway to the left of the desk. Matthew pushes him into a room as the banging of the door had suddenly stopped.

The Canadian slams the door shut and locks it in three places. He leans against it, his chest rising and falling as quickly as a cartoon rabbit's.

Ivan looks at the floor then shifts his gaze to Matthew's dilated purple eyes. "What just happened?"

* * *

So uh, what did just happen? Don't fret, that'll be told in due time.  
Something fluffy just **might** be on it's way -3-  
I don't own Hetalia


End file.
